storiefandomcom-20200214-history
Slaves to Entertainment
Synopsis: Ten years a slave and counting, Santiago has carved a living out of the flesh of other gladiators, but even constant battle can get boring when you have a short attention span. Just when he's afraid that he will die of boredom before someone has a chance to kill him in the arena, entertainment presents itself in the form of a ten-foot-tall draquinus. Characters: Santiago Alias: Gambler (Gladiator name) Description: Thin but wiry from years of battle and slavery. Personality: Mischievous but loyal. Santiago would likely anger you at least once a day just for the pure entertainment of it, but he would be willing to give his final breath to protect yours. Age: 31 Race: Human Birthplace: ? Residence: In transit. Occupation: Gladiator for Bruno's Freedom Fighters, better known as Gambler's Posse. Past employment includes being a nurse, a guard, a bard, a tailor, a gambler and many other miscellaneous jobs. Relations: A wife named Samantha, and a son named Kyle. Weapons: Daggers. Wooden practice daggers when in training, and steel when battling. Fighting style: He has the strength and reflexes to end a fight quickly but prefers to give a show and bask in the attention of the crowd. Abilities: Hyper reflexes, acrobatics, and sleight of hand, first aid, a wonderful singing voice and a myriad of useless and situational skills. Miscellaneous: It is uncertain whether or not his 'Lady Death' is real or not, but he references her frequently, especially her dances in which she takes the recently departed as her partner. Bastion Aliases: Bloody Horn (Gladiator name) Description: A pale mountain of muscle peaked by an ivory horn that grows from a bed of cropped silver hair. A mural of scars paints his alabaster skin. Personality: Truly neutral, he can be almost mechanic at times. He is equal parts logical and gullible. Age: Unknown Race: Draquinus Birthplace: Unkown Residence: In transit Occupation: An adventurer. Gladiator for Bruno's Freedom Fighters, better known as Gambler's Posse. Relations: Weapons: A double-headed battleax. One face is the ax's blade, it's brother a pike. A foreign script of flowing letters has been carved along the three-meter-long shaft. A portion of the script at the base of the shaft has been carved away. Fighting style: Slow and deliberate. For him, battle is a game of chess played with his body, with his life at stake. Abilities: Incredible strength. Able to absorb the anima of those who die on his horn, giving him access to all of their memories and experiences. Miscellaneous: A sphere-shaped scar adorns his chest where his anima was stolen from him at a young age which may explain his personality or lack thereof. Th'Linea Aliases: Priestess of the Mountains. (References her position in her society) Princess (Santiago's pet name for her) Wild Women of the Mountains (Gladiatorial name) Description: Tall and muscular with bronzed skin. Her black hair is tied back in a ponytail to avoid it getting in her way during battle. Personality: Th'Linea is as hot-headed as they come. She would rather make the same mistake twice than admit to being wrong once. She is misandrist in the extreme, believing that a man's place is at her feet. Age: Unknown. Approximately mid-twenties. Race: Ashlyn Birthplace: Bull's Mountain Residence: In transit. Occupation: Gladiator for Bruno's Freedom Fighters, better known as Gambler's Posse. Previously a priestess of Bull's Mountain. Relations: Her chimera, a beast she has grown up with throughout her life and is considered to be her soul. The chimera is currently imprisoned by Bruno. Weapons: Polearm weapons. She prefers a spear. Fighting style: Wide swings, focusing on brute force over skill. Easily angered. Abilities: Immense strength. Able to withstand extreme pain with a smile. Miscellaneous: Believes that men are inferior to woman. Bruno Age: Unkown. Approximately 40 Description: Hefty Race: Malificia Birthplace: Unknown Residence: In transit Occupation: Gladiator turned gladiator trainer. Relations: Owner of Gollax, Santiago, Th'Linea, Asuka Employer of Duke and driver. Weapons: A longsword. Abilities: Stealth and combat ability. Lady Death Aliases: Unknown Description: A diety, or perhaps a figment of Santiago's overactive and understimulated imagination. She is death personified as a woman who takes the recently deceased as dancing partners for one final twirl before oblivion. Santiago desperately wants her to take his hand. Personality: Unkown Age: Timeless Race: Birthplace: Residence: Occupation: Ferrying the departed to oblivion. Relations: Weapons: Abilities: Miscellaneous: Possibly a figment of Santiago's imagination. Nassa Aliases: The King of Games Sex: Male Description: Personality: Age: Race: Birthplace: Residence: Occupation: Relations: Weapons: Fighting style: Abilities: Miscellaneous: The Announcer ''' '''Aliases: Sex: Female Description: A lanky woman dressed in Motley with bells garnishing her hat. Personality: Age: Race: Malificia Birthplace: Residence: Occupation: Relations: Slave of Nassa Weapons: Fighting style: Abilities: Advance acrobatics. Voice augmentation. Miscellaneous: Askua Aliases: Description: No one knows Asuka's true form, but he/she will take the form you like...for the right price, of course. Is seen in the form of a large feline in Slaves to Entertainment. Sex: Gender fluid. Personality: ''' Flexible '''Age: Race: Malificia Birthplace: Residence: Occupation: Slave, primarily uses body modification to cater to exotic tastes. Relations: Frequently plays the role of Th'Linea's lost chimera; a large feline. Weapons: Whatever natural weapons she is able to create with her body. For example, claws, and teeth. Abilities: Able to change her form into that which he/she desires. Most changes are cosmetic, anything functional takes a lot of practice and can be dangerous. His/her entire mass cannot change and he/she craves protein after changing. The Beasts of Carnage Aliases: Sex: Male Description: They resemble wild demons which have morphed their bodies into crude imitations of men. Their lean muscles are sheathed in red scales and their arms end abruptly in bone scythes. Personality: Age: Race: Mad Malificiae Birthplace: Residence: Occupation: Gladiators who fight under the name The Beasts of Carnage. Relations: Weapons: Fighting style: Abilities: Miscellaneous: = Ophelia: Aliases: ''' Necrophelia (stage name) '''Description: Sex: Female Personality: Age: Race: Malificia Birthplace: Residence: Occupation: Gladiator, and lead of The Corpse Squad. Relations: Works for Urook the slaver Weapons: Dagger Abilities: Miscellaneous: She is usually accompanied by her entourage of shambling corpses. Speaks with a lisp from a face fracture given to her by Golax which never quite healed right. Santiago claims to have seen her screw her head back on once after someone had cut it off. Walks with a limp. Urook Aliases: Sex: Male Description: Personality: Age: Race: Birthplace: Residence: Occupation: Slaver and gladiator owner, manages The Corpse Squad. Relations: Weapons: Fighting style: Abilities: Miscellaneous: Gluttony Aliases: Sex: Male Description: Resembles a descending mountain of fat for whom the act of drawing breath is exertion enough to bathe his body in sweat. Personality: Age: Race: Birthplace: Residence: Occupation: Gladiator for the Three Deadly Sins. Relations: Weapons: A mace in proportion to his size. Fighting style: Abilities: Miscellaneous: Avarice Aliases: Sex: Male Description: A draquinus who is not quite a boy, but not yet a man, either. His thin horn is partially submergd by a flowing lake of silver hair which waterfalls over his shoulders. Personality: Age: Race: Birthplace: Residence: Occupation: Gladiator for the Three Deadly Sins. Relations: Weapons: Sword Fighting style: Flows like a dancer. Abilities: Miscellaneous: Pride Aliases: Sex: Male Description: A giant who carries a hammer the length of his own body. Personality: Arrogant and stupid. Age: Race: Birthplace: Residence: Occupation: Gladiator for the Three Deadly Sins. Relations: Weapons: Large hammer. Fighting style: All strength and with no skill. Abilities: Miscellaneous: Driver Age: Race: Birthplace: Residence: Occupation: Coach driver Relations: Weapons: Duke Age: Race: Birthplace: Residence: Occupation: Guard for hire Relations: Weapons: Gollax Age: Race: Birthplace: Residence: Occupation: Relations: Weapons: Mad Malificia Name: Mutated by which monster: Mutations: Description: Wild Demons (Monsters) Rikalist: Description: Bipedal, raptor-like body with scythes for hands and a tail to counterbalance its body. Miscellaneous: Hunts in packs with one alpha and up to five subordinates. Locations Plateau: Description: A city famous for The Blood Bath, a gladiatorial match hosted in the cities arena. Miscellaneous: Blood Bath Plateau Arena Description: Stabbie's Armory Description: Armory inside of the city of Plateau which is frequented by gladiators. World Building Races: Draquinus/Draquini Humanoid in appearance, all draquni have have horns above their head. Men have a single long one, lice a rynocerus, and women two short ones on either side of their head, above their brows. They also all have silver hair and lylac eyes. When someone dies on the horns of a draquinus, their anima is absorbed, giving the draqunius in question access to all of the sacrifices memories and experiences, but also obligates them to fulfill the dying wish of the sacrifice. Malificia/Malificiae Humans who have eaten the flesh or drank the blood of a monster. They have been mutated by the particular monster, but have remained in control of their minds. Mad Malificia/Mad Malificiae Humans who have eaten the flesh or drank the blood of a monster. They have been mutated by the particular monster, but have remained in control of their minds. Currency: ''' Tin disks, copper, bronze, iron, steel '''Languages: Draquis Vasheda: A word spoken before a great something of note is undertaken, it means 'lest it be forgotten.'